But I Do Love You
by WickedTorchwoodFan
Summary: Jack has to convince Ianto he loves him before he loses him Janto


**A/N So I know I should really be updating Caught In A Strange Paradox but I have hit a writers block with it :-(**** but I will come out of it soon :-)**

**I was in my mum's car when I put the Coyote Ugly soundtrack on and Leanne Rimes' 'But I Do Love You' came on and I thought of Jack and Ianto (obviously) and hence this was born.**

**Read and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood – but when I take over the world I shall ******** (not any time soon unfortunately)**

'Jack,' The captain looked up from his paper work as the tea-boy slipped into his office. 'Everything's done, paperwork finished, Janet fed, Myfanwy asleep**, **Rift quiet – can I go home now please?'

'No.' Ianto looked quizzically at Jack who smiled devilishly at him. 'The others can go home – you can report back here in ten minutes.' Instead of whipping out his stopwatch, Ianto sighed wearily.

'Not tonight Jack – I'm going home.' Jack looked blank before scowling – no one turned him down.

'No Jones, you're not leaving until you have permission to – don't forget I'm your boss.'

'Is that what you'll always be _sir_?'

'What do you mean by that Yan?' Jack gave up being authoritive and put his pen down, laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them to give Ianto his full attention. Ianto stared at him for a moment, deciding whether to tell Jack what he had held from him since they started. He didn't want to come across as desperate and clingy but he certainly didn't want to just be Jack's part time shag. He took a breath and took the plunge.

'It's always 'stay behind after work Ianto', 'I'll need help after work Ianto', 'You're flats to far Ianto and my bunks near enough Ianto'.' Ianto ran his hand through his short hair. 'It's never 'Let's tell the others Yan', 'Can we move in together Yan' or 'This is how I feel about you Yan.'

'Ianto you know how I feel about you.' Jack said sternly.

'That's the pint Jack, I don't. You've never told me – all you do is 'show' me. It's not enough and I won't be your part time shag after work. I want more. I want to be called Yan by you in front of people – not just in bed. I want to be able to wrap my arms around you when I give you your coffee and kiss you when you do something amazing and save our asses. I want to be able to say 'he's my boyfriend' instead of 'he's my boss' when I talk to my parents about you and work. I want to be able to walk out the hub and know you'll be with me going to OUR flat. But you haven't given me anything. You've shown me so much Jack but you haven't given me anything. You haven't given me your love or your commitment. You haven't given me the ability to hold and kiss you when I please. The only thing you have given me is the ability to sneak around people so as not to get caught and I've had enough. I'm going home now Jack and I'll see you in the morning with a coffee.' Ianto turned on his heel and left the office, leaving Jack staring at the space he had occupied before his brain kicked in gear. He threw himself from his seat and raced after Ianto who was fetching his keys from his work station.

'Ianto!' The team looked up – all except for Ianto who was still searching for his keys. 'Ianto look at me!' Ianto refused and cursed when he realised he had left his keys in his coat pocket. Making his way over to where he hung his coat, he bumped into Jack who had raced down the stairs to meet him.

'God dammit Jack! Watch where you're going.' Ianto reached around him and pulled his coat off the hook.

'Ianto you are not leaving this hub.' The team shared confused looks before looking at the two men having a tug of war with Ianto's coat.

'Jack let go of my coat I need it.' Jack responded with a harder tug. 'For crying out loud Jack if it means that much keep the fucking coat.' Owen smirked at the curse and nodded approvingly. Tosh tutted and Gwen sniggered. 'I'll drive without it.'

'You can't drive without your keys which are in your pocket.' Jack smiled and nodded in a smug manner. Owen whistled and Ianto glanced over to see a set of keys flying at him. Catching them deftly he examined them to realise they were Owen's.

'Don't crash it.' Owen called from his position at the top of the autopsy bay stairs. Ianto smiled and nodded and waved the keys cheekily at Jack. Jack glared at Owen.

'See you tomorrow.' Ianto went over to the cog door and went to open it.

'You take one more step Ianto Jones and you are fired.' Ianto froze and Gwen and Tosh's eyes widened. Owen merely stared at Ianto and Jack not knowing how serious Jack was being. Ianto obviously knew what he was doing. Ianto looked over his shoulder and sent a glance at Jack.

'Who are you going shag if you fire me Jack.' Gwen and Tosh gasped and Owen's jaw dropped. Who knew the tea-boy had the nerve? Jack stared at him coldly.

'I'm sure I'll find someone.' He shot back. Ianto whirled around and strode over to Jack stopping so they were inches apart.

'And you wonder why I don't want to stay. I can't do the whole 'Part time' shit Jack. I can't. You never told me how you feel about me but you shag me. You shag me but say I can easily get replaced. How do you think that is fucking up my head?'

'You've never told me either!' Jack yelled back. Ianto shook his head and went to leave. 'So how do you? How does Ianto Jones feel about Captain Jack Harkness?' Ianto stopped and glanced over his shoulder.

'Ianto Jones loves him.' Ianto left the hub, leaving it's occupants in a stunned silence.

'Everybody go home.' The team made short work of getting their coats and leaving the hub, the sound of Owen begging a lift from Tosh echoing through it. Jack stalked up to his office and plonked himself onto the chair. So Ianto did love him. Jack had suspected as much when Ianto had started to stay until morning instead of leaving in the middle of the night. But how did Jack feel about him? He leaned forward and ran his hands over his face, thinking about the Welshman who had stormed away from him. Ianto made his heart beat faster when Jack saw him. Ianto had the power to make Jack laugh when he wanted to cry. Ianto made Jack want to spend all of his time with him. Ianto made Jack fear for his safety when the team went out. Ianto made Jack smile when he entered his thoughts. Ianto made Jack want him. Ianto had made Jack fall in love with him.

Jack sighed. He had broken his one rule. Never fall in love. He couldn't afford to fall in love – not with his life. Ianto would be left behind, unable to keep up with Jack and his endless supply of life. But Ianto knew that. Being in love was never easy especially for Captain Jack Harkness but maybe it wasn't supposed to be. He knew Ianto loved him and he knew he loved the Welshman – now he just had to convince him. And he had the perfect way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ianto flicked up his phone as it sounded and rolled his eyes. A text from Jack. Sighing he flipped it open to read it.

_Meet me at at 7.30pm J x_

Ianto cursed and shut the phone. Trust Jack to think he could win him over so easily. Ianto wouldn't go. He most certainly wouldn't be wooed by Jack. He was going to go home, watch Love Actually and curse about how they could find love and he couldn't. The he was going to eat as much ice cream as humanly possible and curse himself for breaking down in front of Jack. After he would go to bed impossibly late and curse himself for being an idiot in the morning. It was a plan.

Three hours later Ianto stood outside and cursed. He shouldn't have come – it was a mistake. Now Jack would think he was easy and desperate. So why was he here? He needed Jack. He needed Jack like he needed oxygen, and it drove him crazy. Rolling his eyes at his simple weakness, Ianto pushed open the door and walked in.

The pub was crowded; _well it is karaoke night_ Ianto told himself. Inspecting the bar for Jack, Ianto sighed when he realised Jack hadn't shown up yet. _Bloody Brilliant_ he thought. Instead of sulking though Ianto went over to the bar and ordered himself a drink. Sipping at it, he perched on a stool, watched the door and waited for Jack. Before the captain had chance to enter, the lights dimmed and the first performer came to the stage. Ianto switched his attention form the door to the stage and his breath caught in his throat. It was Jack. But it was Jack and not Captain Jack. He was wearing a tight black shirt with dark denim jeans and he took Ianto's breath away. Before the Welshman ahd time to contemplate why Jack was on the stage standing n front of the mic, Jack looked at him, said 'for you' and began to sing. And boy could he sing.

_I don't like to be alone in the night_

_And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right_

_And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes_

_But I do love you _Ianto's eyes widened...did Jack….?

_But I Do Love You _Jack said it? But did he _mean_ it?

_I don't like to see the sky painted grey_

_And I don't like when nothing's going my way_ 'That's for sure.' Ianto whispered. Some woman in front of him turned and clipped his ear and raised a finger to his lips. Ianto scowled but focused on Jack again.

_And I don't like to be the one with the blues_

_But I do love you_

_But I Do Love You_

_Love everything about the way you're loving me_

_The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when we sleep_ Ianto smiled softly, he loved to spend the night with Jack after loving him – it made him feel content, happy.

_And I love to kiss you in the rain _That was becoming a habit of theirs.

_I love everything you do….Oh I do…_

_I don't like to turn the radio on_

_Just to find I missed my favourite song_

_And I don't like to be the last with the news _

_But I do love you_

_But I Do Love You_

_Love everything about the way you're loving me_

_The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when we sleep_ Ianto smiled softly, he loved to spend the night with Jack after loving him – it made him feel content, happy.

_And I love to kiss you in the rain_

_I love everything you do….Oh I do…_

_I don't like to be alone in the night_

_And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right_

_And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes_

_But I do love you_

_But I Do Love You_

_But I Do Love You_

_But I Do Love You_

_But I Do Love You………_

Ianto felt a single tear slide down his cheek at the end of the song and smiled. He had captured the captain's heart, Smiling also; Jack stepped from the stage and made his way over to Ianto.

'Hope that answers a few questions.' He murmured as he drew nearer to Ianto.

'Just a few.' Ianto smiled back.

'Was it okay then? No tuneless notes? No breaking of my voice?'

'Oh Jack,' Ianto said pulling the older man into his arms. 'It was perfect.' Ianto drew back a bit and Jack looked at him quizzically. Ianto merely smiled and captured Jack's lips with his own, sealing their love.

**A/N So I hope you liked it and please review :-)**

**WickedTorchwoodFan x**


End file.
